


Sorting Hat

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tara reads a book.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modestroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestroad/gifts).



She’d heard of the book – who hadn’t, it was supposed to be one of the best new books for kids out there – but Tara hadn’t picked it up, because, back home, looking at a book with a boy wearing what looked like a dress on a broomstick could’ve gotten her beaten, at best. 

But now that she had a place of her own, she could read whatever she wanted, without anyone complaining or threatening her for her choice of books. 

Tara settled in to read _Harry Potter and the Sorceror’s Stone_ with a cup of mint tea steaming gently on the table next to her. The story seemed familiar at first – her heart hurt for Harry, for enduring the Dursleys the way he had to, but then, the owls started arriving. 

By the time Tara finished the novel, she wanted to cry, or maybe throw the book across the room. There would be no Hogwarts for the likes of her, back home or at college.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: any fandom with magic, any female character with magic, reading the Harry Potter books for the first time


End file.
